


First

by apollotaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THEM!!, sambucky week, theyre so soft im :'), this is just. fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollotaire/pseuds/apollotaire
Summary: Sambucky week, prompt 1, first





	First

First.

It's a word that has many meanings and a lot of emotions attached. First kiss, first breakup, first failure, first death.

But Bucky has never been so happy about a first as he is about this one. The first dance at his and Sam's wedding. They're on their way to the hotel and the room they've hired for the party after the reception, and Bucky can't wait to hold Sam close and dance, their first dance as husbands, one to start the count of many more to come.

They arrive and the people filter in, speeches are held, tears are shed and cake is eaten and finally, the moment arrives. The band starts playing a slow song, of which neither Bucky or Sam remember the name, even though they chose it together.

Bucky stands up and takes Sam's hand, looking him in the eye. "Mr Wilson-Barnes, may I have this dance?" He whispers and smiles softly when Sam stands up and replied, "you may."

They make their way to the middle of the room, where space has been left for dancing and they begin, Bucky automatically following Sam's lead and his entire world shrinks down to this moment. Looking into his husband's eyes, and seeing the love in them is nearly enough to make Bucky stumble, but he perseveres and pinches Sam's arm when he laughs at Bucky.

"Forgotten how to dance, Barnes?" Sam whispers and Bucky smirks. "You wish, Wilson," and they kiss just as the song changes into one that's a little more lively and more people join the dance floor and Sam and Bucky continue dancing.

Occasionally they're dancing with someone else, but they meet again after that as if some magnetic pull is making sure they aren't separated for too long. They dance until their feet hurt and their cheeks ache from smiling and grinning and until they're floating with happiness and love.

They've lost count of how many times they've danced now, but their first dance will be ingrained into their memories forever, just like all the other firsts they've had. 

Their first date, where they went to see a movie and ended up leaving because it was just that terrible and they ended up buying ice cream and talking all night.

Their first kiss, chaotic and heady and perfect even though it happened when they least expected it.

Their first night together, when Bucky's tire had been slashed by some asshole and it was too late to feel safe to order an Uber and he didn't really want to leave, anyway.

Their first fight, which was terrible and painful and forced them to adjust and learn to communicate better.

Their first Christmas, Easter, and first introduction to parents, nerve-wracking and exciting.

Their first vacation, just the two of them, away from people they knew and allowed to do whatever they wanted.

Their first pet, a white kitten they named Alpine, and a parakeet that didn't want to leave their house and Sam named him Redwing.

The first time Sam proposed, and the first time Bucky said yes.

Their first dance, the first as husband and husband. 

And unbeknownst to them, in about 3 years, their first child. The first Wilson-Barnes.


End file.
